Silent Feelings
by hane-xoxo
Summary: This year, Mori-sempai learns that a crush could go a long way. Will he ever be able to tell her? And as for Haruhi, she learns that silence is just one of his many qualities. Please, read and review     MorixHaruhi
1. Indirect Strawberry Kiss

xxxxxxxx

I do not own Ouran HighSchool Host Club

Bisco Hatori does.

Summary: This year, Mori-sempai learns that a crush could go a long way. Will he ever be able to tell her? And as for Haruhi, she learns that silence is just one of his many qualities.

Note: This is all taking place after their vacation in Kyoya-senpai's resort dome. (Episode 7) and everyone knows that Haruhi is a girl already.

**Chapter 1: Indirect Strawberry Kiss**

"**HARUHIIIII!"** The self-proclaimed 'king' of the Host Club yelled as her ran towards the door of the 3rd Music Room. She glared at him from far, dodging one of his deadly flying hugs.

"**Outou-san missed you so much!"** He yelled in her ear as he got up. She crossed her arms at him and said**, **

"**Senpai… for the last time, you aren't my outou-san."** She gave him a stern look. Tamaki sulked in his little corner and started growing mushrooms. That was the cue that the twins needed to irk the king once again.

The twins happily walked over to Haruhi, and surprised her by playing their arms on her shoulders. **"Ah..Kaoru mitte… Tono-sama is growing his mushrooms again."** Said Hikaru. The other twin snickered at his brother's comment.

"**You're right.. poor tono always getting shut down like this."** The younger brother, Kaoru said as the twins held Haruhi closer and tighter to them. Tamaki stood up and pointed his finger at the twins, his eyes held disappointment.

"**You two! Stop corrupting my innocent daughter with your lecherous ways! Let her go!"** he declared trying to pull them off Haruhi. The twins only laughed as Hikaru hugged Haruhi's waist and rested his head on her right shoulder, and Kaoru hugged Haruhi's shoulders and rested his head on her left shoulder.

"**We wont,"** both the twins answered

"**WHY?"** Tamaki yelled back

In an instand, Hikaru and Kaoru both placed 2 fingers under Haruhi's chin and both looked at her.

"**Because.."**

"**she's.."**

"**ours."** The twins answered in unison

Tamaki got up, ran over to them and soon got a hold of Haruhi's left arm and was now playing tug-o-war with the twins and Haruhi as the rope. Fed up, Haruhi yelled out,

"**MORI-SENPAI! HELP!"** and in a flash, too fast for the human eye to see, Mori stood behind Haruhi and picked her up, making Tamaki and the twins fall on the floor. Haruhi sighed, wishing things like this would stop.

**Haruhi P.O.V.**

'_Good grief, can't they give it a rest for even one day?'_ I thought as I was being carried by Mori-senpai.

'_Wait a minute…'_ Looking up, Haruhi had forgotten she was in the arms of the tall, dark, mysterious host.

'This is just like last time…'

_FLASHBACK_

'**Senpai! It's too dangerous to go alone… I'm coming with you!'** Haruhi chased after Mori who went looking for Honey-senpai on his own. But after a few mins, she was already afraid of the bugs and snakes.

_Mori turned around and took note of the effort that Haruhi was giving to help him find Honey-senpai. __**"Haruhi.."**__ He walked over to her and carried her with just one arm. '__**That's the first time you've ever called my name..'**_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I looked down on the ground to try and avoid eye contact with him.

'Ugh.. how embaressing..' I thought as I was being carried away

**END OF P.O.V**.

Mori stared down at the brown-eyed brunette under him and wondered why she kept staring at the ground. Realizing their situation, and with the twins and Tamaki yelling to give Haruhi back, he walked over to where Honey was and placed Haruhi on the couch. Honey then turned to Haruhi and gave her a plate with strawberry cake on it.

"**Haru-chan… eat cake with us, okay?"** Honey-senpai gave her a smile, which she just couldn't resist. As she was about to take a bite of her cake, she noticed a fork with a strawberry stuck on it placed in front of her face. She looked up to see Mori-senpai holding out the fork to her face, signaling her to eat the strawberry.

"**You like strawberries…. Right?"** He asked her. His face was emotionless but his eyes said more than enough. Haruhi nodded, a little shy at the offer but nonetheless, she ate the strawberry off Mori-senpai's fork. Mori then took a piece of cake and ate it using the same fork. Honey merely looked at his cousin and smiled, knowing what his intentions were.

Tamaki and the twins could only stare in horror as they realized what had happened. **"INDIRECT KISS!"** Tamaki and the twins yelled while pointing accusing fingers at them. Haruhi glared at the three of them before stating, **"It was harmless. Mori-senpai just offered me food."** Tamaki rushed over to her side, once again in 'daddy mode' going,

"**Haruhi, you must not let anyone taint your precious youth. Outou-san will not allow it!"** Haruhi shoved him to the side. Sighing, she turned to him, "You're not my dad" and as usual, Tamaki went sulking into his corner murmuring something about how his daughter has become too rebellious for her own good, and how she didn't need her 'father' any more.

"**I'm going home. I have to finish up the rest of my homework from today."** And with that, Fujioka Haruhi grabbed her bag, walked out and closed the door to the Third Music Room.

"**Well today seemed a little more eventful than usual…"** exclaimed a young, dark-haired man with light reflecting off his glasses. **"Okaa-san! How could you sit there calmly and watch our daughter's innocent be plucked away!"** yelled Tamaki.

"**First of all, I am not her mother. Secondly, Haruhi can do as she likes even if she has a debt to this club, she is still a free person."** Kyoya calmly explained. **"Now if you all excuse me, I need to go home and sleep."** With that said, Kyoya walked out the door as well. No one said anything, or else they might end up dealing with the Low Blood Pressure Demon Lord.

As the twins kept pestering Tamaki about being rejected by Haruhi as her father, Honey-senpai sat beside Mori with a huge grin on his face. Mori looked down at the blonde boy with only question, **"What is it Mitsukuni?"** His cousin did nothing but grin, and then answered **"Nothing Takashi… but, you might want to say something soon. Before someone else does."** Honey-senpai then got off the couch and walked out the door. As Mori got up and got ready to leave, he couldn't help but think about what Honey had said. What exactly did he mean by that? Well, unfortunately for Mori, he'll find out tomorrow.

So… what do you guys think?

This is actually the first story I've ever done and I didn't wanna make it too short, and not too long.

I'm a really big fan of Mori x Haruhi but later on I might also write some HaruhixKyoya and HikaruxHaruhixKaoru,

Oh well who knows ^^

Till next time, read and review please!

Hane-chan xoxo


	2. Honeysenpai's Plan

Once again I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club! ^^

Bisco Hatori-san does :)

Summary of the last chapter: Mori-senpai slowly starts realizing what Honey-senpai meant, but can he keep the host club away long enough for him to fully understand his feelings for her? And what's Honey-senpai going to do…

Chapter 2: Honey-senpai's Plan

It was a usual day at the Host Club. Girls were fawning over the guys; some were trying to decide which they liked better. As Haruhi was pushing the cart past each hosts' table, she took a glance at the way they 'sold' themselves.

First up was Kyoya-senpai. His cool, laid back attitude and his effortless ways of making women buy more marketing goods were just inhuman. Haruhi sighed, wondering what goes through Kyoya's mind as he sells all these products to these poor women.

Second was Hikaru and Kaoru. Haruhi already knew their selling point was the 'brotherly love' or twincest. She always did wonder why girls like that kind of stuff. Oh well, girls will be girls.

Third was Tamaki, the prince type. He charmed every girl with his smile and words, but fortunately for Haruhi, neither of those tactics work on her. She always wondered what gave him the idea that he was her father. Shaking her head, she moved on to the next person.

Which was Honey-senpai. Small and adorable, his selling point was his cuteness. He was the 'loli-shota' type or the lovely type. Endlessly eating cake and hugging Usa-chan, Honey-senpai really did seem like a 5-year-old. He is actually one of the oldest among the host club.

Haruhi moved her eyes to the tall man sitting beside Honey-senpai. He was mysterious, with dark eyes and silence that spoke for itself. He was Mori-senpai. His selling point is his silence, and he is known as the 'wild' type. He sat there, watching Honey-senpai stuff cake down his throat. Haruhi looked over to the girls near him and noticed they were all blushing and shy. She shook her head, thinking to herself why they don't just say something.

Haruhi returned to her seat, where her own clients were sitting. Everyone knew she was a girl, and understood the circumstances as to why she had to hide her gender. Girls would still come to talk to her about girl stuff though, and Haruhi was glad. She took a seat and joined in the conversation that the girls were having, they all stopped talking and looked at Haruhi.

"**Ano… Haruhi-chan… do you have someone you like?"** the girl beside her asked. Haruhi was a little taken back by the question but took a deep breath and gave it some thought. Then she answered, **"Honestly, as of right now… no one. I'm reserving that spot for a special someone."** All the girls were awing and giggling along side Haruhi. Little did she know, 5 pairs of ears were listening to that conversation. Haruhi looked over to where Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai were sitting and found that Mori-senpai was staring at her. When Mori realized that Haruhi had seen him, he quickly stared at the ground. Too bad for him, nobody else but Honey-senpai saw him blush.

Honey's P.O.V.

I turned to ask Takashi if he wanted some cake but he was too busy looking at something, or should I say someone, else. I turned to look at Haruhi and saw she was staring back. I smiled, and turned back to Takashi only to see him blushing and staring at the ground.

'_Kawaii… poor Takashi, he really should say something soon.'_ I thought.

'_Ah! I think I might just have the perfect plan!'_ I smiled to himself, grabbed a piece of cake and walked over to Haruhi.

'_Hehe, Takashi you better thank me for this.'_

END OF P.O.V.

Haruhi turned to see Honey-senpai was walking towards her. She greeted him with a smile and asked, **"Hey Honey-senpai, why aren't you sitting with Mori-senpai?"** Honey only smiled and said, **"I wanted to eat cake with you Haru-chan."**

No one could resist Honey-senpai's adorable face, so Haruhi gave in and offered him the seat beside her. Honey shook his head and went to sit on Haruhi's lap, **"I wanna sit here!"** He replied to her with a smile. Blushing, Haruhi agreed, seeing as how there was no way out of this.

"**HONEY-SENPAI, WHY ARE YOU SITTING ON MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER?"** yelled Tamaki from across the room. Honey only looked at him with big puppy eyes and said, **"Cause we're gonna eat cake.."** Tamaki unwillingly gave in to Honey-senpai's cuteness and said, **"YOSH! I trust you Honey-senpai, you wouldn't do anything to my precious daughter."** As Tamaki walked away, you could hear Haruhi mumbling something about how Tamaki isn't her father and she didn't need his permission for anything.

Honey turned his attention to Haruhi, and put a fork in front of her face. **"Ano… Haru-chan, can you feed me?"** he pleaded her with his big eyes. Haruhi, feeling bad if she said no, agreed and took a piece of the cake and fed it to Honey-senpai. Honey smiled and looked over to where Mori was sitting. Mori was sitting back, wide-eyed at what Honey has done. Honey-senpai only smiled, happy at his reaction.

Mori's P.O.V

Mitsukuni walked away from me and went over to Haruhi. I guess it wouldn't hurt for them to eat cake together. I turned my head for one moment then when I look back at them; Mitsukuni was now sitting on Haruhi's lap. In that instant, I felt something in my stomach. It was a burning feeling, kinda like when you're sick.

"**Ano… Haru-chan, can you feed me?"** I heard Mitsukuni asked Haruhi. Truthfully, at that point the burning feeling kept getting worse. I see Mitsukuni turn and smile at me, what exactly is he doing? I turn my attention to Haruhi who was happily feeding Mitsukuni the cake. I'm glad they both get along so well, she kind of looked like a mother feeding her little boy. She is pretty too... with her big brown eyes and her short hair- WAIT..

'_Did I just say she was pretty?'_ I thought to myself. I must be going crazy. I've met tons of girls in the host club who were pretty but to me, Haruhi stood out the most. I looked over at her and smiled. Even if she was just a commoner, her heart was filled with only pure intentions. No wonder everyone loved her.

'_Maybe even me… WAIT where did that come from?'_ I frantically kept asking myself. _'I can't like Haruhi, she's just a little sister to me.. right?'_ I was so confused. All these feelings are rushing at me, and I feel like I'm going to lose it soon.

'_Is this what Mitsukuni meant? I need some time to think about this.'_ I grabbed my bag and walked out the door, not bothering to hear what anyone has to say.

**END OF P.O.V.**

Mori-senpai walked out the door, leaving everyone shocked. Haruhi looked down at Honey-senpai and asked, **"Is Mori-senpai okay?"** Honey only replied, **"He's going to be fine. He just finally realized something important to him."** And continued to eat cake.

'_Finally Takashi… you can begin to understand how it is to love someone.'_ Honey-senpai thought to himself.

Who knows what events await our host club the following day…

So….. how was this chapter? Im glad Mori-senpai is finally discovering his feelings for Haruhi ^^

Tune in the next chapter to see how this feeling develops for both Mori and Haruhi.

Read and review please

Till next time,

Hanexoxo


	3. Kyoyas Move

xxxxxx

I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club, Bisco Hatori-san does ^^

Summary: Mori finally learns what Honey-sempai has been trying to tell him, and can't overcome the feelings he's having. Well he better hurry cause I think someone else has the same objective as he does.

xxxxxxx

Chapter 3: Kyoya's Move

Haruhi's day at school was the same as it always was. Wake up, go to class, get bothered by the twins then go to the host club in the afternoon.

Haruhi walked in to the third music room and was greeted by six boys all wearing genie outfits. She sighed knowing they'd make her wear some ridiculous costume. The twins rushed over to Haruhi, and with a wide grin they handed her a box. She opened it and found a two-piece genie outfit. The top had a solid white bandeau with light blue edges and see-through silk sleeves. The bottom was a sold white bikini bottom and the legs were a see-through silk as well. It also came with white shoes and a light blue headdress.

"I can't wear this…" Haruhi sighed as she gave the box back to the twins. They pouted and turned to Kyoya, "Oiii Kyoya-senpai, look at Haruhi! She doesn't wanna wear it!" Knowing the shadow king, he turned to Haruhi and said, "That's fine. It means Haruhi won't host today and it'll just increase her debt by 40%. You're okay with that, right Haruhi?" he gave her a smirk knowing she wouldn't say no. Haruhi looked at Kyoya in defeat and grabbed the box from the twins, then headed towards the changeroom. She came out a few minutes later and said, "Isn't this a little unnecessary?"

Tamaki ran up to her and hugged her as tightly as he could, and rubbed their cheeks together. "Oh Haruhi! Outou-san is so proud to have such a cute daughter! You must dress more like this! I know! Outou-san will bring you shopping and we shall buy you more frilly dresses!" Tamaki said as he kept hugging Haruhi to death. Haruhi paled at the thought of shopping with Tamaki, especially for frilly dresses. She pushed him off her and yelled, "SENPAI, FOR THE LAST TIME YOU AREN'T MY DAD. AND I DON'T WANT FRILLY DRESSES!" Everyone in the host club was wide-eyed. They've never really heard Haruhi yell that loud before. Tamaki just walked into his corner, growing his mushrooms again, crying because his 'daughter' refuses to spend any father-daughter time with him. Kyoya cleared his throat and said, "If you're all done here, we will be opening soon." With that said, the doors to host club opened and girls came running in.

After a whole afternoon of girls asking her who she likes, opinions on relationships and eating, Haruhi was exhausted. As she was sitting on the couch, talking to the last 2 girls, she didn't notice a pair of dark eyes watching her. Mori always watched Haruhi host, making sure she was okay and that none of the girls were making her uncomfortable. Whenever Haruhi smiled, he'd smile silently to himself as well. After yesterday's little event, Mori went home and took the time to think over his feelings for Haruhi. He took note of how he slowly changes whenever it was about her. He was happier and brighter in a way. Mori knew about Hikaru and Tamaki's feelings for her, but he was now more determined to fight for her feelings. He isn't gonna harass her everyday like they do. He's just gonna show how he feels in his own way.

As Haruhi was laughing with the girls on the couch, Mori found himself chuckling a little. Honey-senpai took note of this and said, "You know, I've never seen you like that with anyone else." Mori looked down at his blonde cousin and smiled, "Ahh." Which basically meant, yeah I guess so. Too bad for Mori, but a pair of eyes hiding behind frames saw what happened. Kyoya looked over every host, just to make sure no girls were unhappy which would mean low profit for the day. His eyes, however, wondered over to the silent host as he saw something that no normal person would usually see from him. Mori was smiling, and staring at something. Kyoya looked over to what he was staring at and found that it was Haruhi. His eyes widened a bit, then he quickly pushed his glasses up his nose. A theory and a plan was forming in Kyoya's mind.

'Interesting… I might be wrong but let's see if I can prove my theory right." Kyoya thought to himself.

"I'm sorry ladies but the host club is done for the day. Come back tomorrow and we'll be sure to entertain you even more." Kyoya replied with a quick smile.

As the ladies were leaving, Haruhi stood and was walking towards the changeroom. She came out wearing a white blouse that was tucked in a jean skirt and a belt. The outfit was matched with a pair of white sandals. The twins ran over to where she was and hugged her, "HARUHI! YOU LOOK SO CUTE!" She only smiled and said, "Thanks. I thought this outfit was much nicer to go home in." Her eyes traveled over to Mori and saw him smiling at her. She smiled back but was attacked by a glomp from Honey-senpai. "Haru-chan, kawaii ne! You and Usa-chan would look nice together!" he replied to her with the cutest smile. She laughed and looked up from the ground, and saw Mori-senpai. He helped her up and he said, "You look nice." Haruhi blushed and said, "Arigato Mori-senpai" he only replied with, "ahh."

Kyoya was watching the two intensely and he knew he had to get the plan started. 'Let's see if I'm right…" Kyoya thought as he was walking towards Haruhi. "Haruhi, may I ask you something?" She turned around and was greeted by Kyoya's smiling face. That usually meant he was up to something. "What is it Kyoya-senpai?"

"I was wondering if you'd have dinner with me tonight." He plainly said to Haruhi. Everyone's reaction was almost the same. Tamaki's eyes were wide and he was completely pale. The twins were the same, except Hikaru was red with anger. Honey-senpai's eyes were serious and staring at Kyoya. Mori stood there in shock, his face emotionless but his eyes a bit wide. Haruhi was shocked at Kyoya. Why would he ask her to dinner? He must have some kind of motive.

"Ano… senpai, I don't think I can. I have to study and be home soon." Haruhi replied. Everyone sighed in relief, but Kyoya doesn't give up so easily. "I've already contacted your father and he said it was fine. There is something I must discuss with you Haruhi." His eyes were firmly looking at Mori, to see if he had any reaction at all to this. "Kyoya-senpai… ugh, but I have to study and-"

"I'll cut you're debt by 20%" Kyoya bluntly told her. He smirked slightly to himself, knowing she would HAVE to come now. Haruhi's eyes widened, she would have no choice now. "Fine… I'll go." She surrendered. Tamaki was about to faint when he turned to Kyoya and shouted, "YOU! HOW DARE YOU! MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER?" Kyoya sighed, but he knew how to handle this situation. "Okaa-san will just have a talk with her daughter. Is that bad?" He replied to Tamaki. Tamaki smiled and said, "Oh well then if that's the case, mother and daughter should spend time together! Maybe even go shopping and eat ice cream together!" Everyone sweat dropped knowing Tamaki was having his Inner Theatre time again. The twins and Honey looked at Kyoya, trying to figure out what he was doing. Honey then looked down at Mori's fist and saw that they were clenched. Kyoya stared at Mori and saw the look in his eyes.

'So I WAS right after all…" Kyoya thought to himself. He then looked at Haruhi and said, "I'll pick you up and 7, and we'll have dinner at my place. Is that alright, Haruhi?" Haruhi shook her head and replied, "That's fine senpai. Well I'm gonna go get ready. Bye everyone!" She then walked out the door while waving goodbye to everyone.

"I too, must be going. Well, you boys finish cleaning and I will see you tomorrow." Kyoya grabbed his laptop and his bag, then left. 5 pairs of eyes stared at Kyoya's back as he slowly walked out the room. One thing was going through everyone's mind right now, what is the Shadow King up to? Honey then said out loud, "I don't like where this is going…" Tamaki and the twins looked over to Honey-senpai and no longer saw the loli-shota but the Low Blood Pressure Beast. "I don't mean to be rude but I agree with Honey-senpai. There's just something not right about this," replied Kaoru. Just then they heard the door open and saw Mori leaving, "Oi Mori-senpai, where are you going?" asked Hikaru. Mori turned around and only replied, "Home." He left and didn't say another word. They all looked at Honey-senpai, but he only shrugged. "Beats me, Takashi might just be tired." But deep inside, Honey-senpai knew that Mori was trying to keep his feelings under control. It must be hard for him to finally realize his feelings for someone, then the next day they get taken away by someone else.

'Poor Takashi… Hmm, I wonder what Kyoya is planning' Honey-senpai thought to himself. He then turned around to the 3 remaining hosts and smiled,

"Are you guys doing anything tonight?" asked Honey-senpai

"No, why?" replied the three

"Wanna play a fun game?"

Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru all paled when they saw that Honey-senpai had the same smile that the Shadow King has.

xxxxxxxx

Uh ohhhh, what's Honey-senpai planning? And what's Kyoya really up to? What will Mori do about his feelings for Haruhi, knowing that now he not only has 3 other guys falling for her but 4?

Hehehe, wait till the next chapter ;D

Read and review please ^^

Hanexoxo


	4. NA

AUTHOR UPDATE!

Hello my dear fellow readers, I'm back! I am so extremely sorry for the SUPER EXTRA LONG HIATUS T_T I have neglected my aff duties in order to focus on school and work.

So first things first, WOOHOO IM GOING TO COLLEGE GUYS! I PASSED HIGHSCHOOL WITH FLYING COLORS AND I AM NOW UP AND READY TO START MY FANFICS AGAIN!

Secondly, I went on my email and checked all my messages from AFF and saw all of your reviews T_T YOU GUYS ARE SO WONDERFUL, so I am gonna start updating 'Silent Feelings' more and maybe even start making a new fanfic as well

Thirdly, I GOT A PUPPY YOU GUYS :'D HE'S 4 MONTHS OLD AND SOOO CUTE

Anyways, yeaah this is my new author update, so please keep checking for new chapters ;D


End file.
